


A New Family

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [71]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of abuse, Secret dating, mention of drugs, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 71 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Rachel and Tracey with the prompt: call me when you get home.





	A New Family

“I think that was the worst movie I’ve ever seen.” Rachel admits as she walks out of the movie theater. 

Tracey lets out a laugh relieved that Rachel had felt the same way. It was a horrible movie just the worst but she sat through it unsure of how to go about leaving. “Yeah I guess I’ve learned a lesson for next time- read the reviews before I pick a movie.”

“Or maybe you let me pick out the movie.” Rachel suggests teasingly as she makes her way out of the movie theater with Tracey. 

As they walk down the road they catch sight of Joseph Seed who is giving a curbside sermon to people who clearly don’t care to hear it. Rachel rolls her eyes clearly not having any of it. “That family is so full of crap. Join our religion be with us when the world ends- the world isn’t ending.” 

“I dunno maybe it’s not too bad- we’d get a family out of it. A family wouldn’t be that bad would it?” Tracey asks. Her parents were shit and she knew that Rachel’s parents were even worse. Sure they had each other but they could have a bigger family. “We’ll just ignore the whole end of the world thing.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works you can’t just pick and choose, Trace.” Rachel tells her with a grin, taking Tracey’s hand as they walked past Joseph.

“God wants us all to join his family young and old.” Joseph speaks. He looks to Rachel and Tracey with a warm smile. “Join the sermon on Sunday see what a true family looks like.”

“Don’t you have someone else to bother you creep?” Rachel asks before she pulls Tracey away from him.

Tracey has to hold back a laugh until they’re far enough away. She stops and ends up in a fit of laughter. “Rach that was hilarious oh my god why did you do that?”

Rachel feels a blush start to cover her cheeks before she shrugs. “I just didn’t want to listen to that creep tell us all the stuff we were doing wrong it’s whatever.”

“Maybe he’ll be all God loves you no matter what just join on us. You know no judgement or whatever.” Tracey tells her before looking down to their hands. “And a better family maybe one that’d let us be together like you know together.”

The thought of being together is so amazing but it feels like something that could never happen. They were still in highschool and couldn’t possibly move out. Rachel needed drugs to cope with her home life so she couldn’t save money worth shit there was no way they’d move away. Rachel looks back to Joseph for a moment before she nods. “Yeah...I mean one sermon wouldn’t hurt right?”

“If it sucks you can tell him off again.” Tracey agrees before she steals a quick kiss.

“Yeah- yeah lets do it. We’ll go to his sermon.” Rachel agrees before smiling. “For now I’ve got to go home or my dad will kill me.”

“Call me when you get home.” Tracey insists before she slowly lets go of Rachel’s hand.

“Okay I’ll call you then. Later Trace!” Rachel tells her, excitement buzzing through her as she thinks about their newly made plans for Sunday.

“See ya Rach!” Tracey calls out, watching Rachel walk away for a few moments before she turns to head back to her own house.


End file.
